Love:Death: Regret
by Carmal-Mocha-Bean
Summary: Ever wonder about Jasper? Like, what about his story or his point of veiw? Well in this story I'm brining it to life
1. Chapter 1

**_Ever wonder about Jasper? Like, what about his story or his point of veiw? Well in this story, I'm brining it to life. _**

**_Disclaimer_**:**_ I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not take any credit for the charecters except for the ones I make up. _**

The smell was intoxicating. Everywhere I stood, humans with blood pouring through their systems were surrounding me. Half the time I couldn't think. All I thought about was the sweet taste of the thick red blood humans were harboring. Half the time I couldn't control myself. Lives of regular beings ended by my frenzied hands. And even though I was turned, I still had a hard time drinking only animal's blood. Alice believed in me when no one else did. She would offer her hand when I slipped. She would comfort me when I had the blood of innocent people on my lips. She was the only one I could look to. The only one I think about when I feel like I'm going to go crazy. I loved her with more passion then a man could ever love. She was my world now, not the blood that drove me insane or the rush of killing a victim. But I still wonder, is she enough to save me?

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*&!##%^&**!$#%^%&*&*!

Jane Aferstane. She was round with light blonde hair. Her arms were thick and so was her neck. Her blood smelled unusually delightful. As she walked her hair blew off the sweet aroma of vinegar and perfume. My mouth watered at the sight of her. She was just a walking baguette ready to be served and digested. My eyes tracked her every move. I fallowed her through dark allies and through her daily actives. She never once noticed me, and if she had I don't think she would've minded. I was cursed with inhumanly good looks, not one girl could resist me. Those were my victims; women that would have giggled with joy to see a man as handsome as I fallowing them. What foolish mortals. I hunted Jane for a week, stalking ever so closely. I noted her walk patterns' and when she was alone. After the week was through I followed her through an ally she took regularly. I made my foot steps audible so she could know I was in pursuit, and she did. She turned around alarm written across her face, but when she saw who was coming after her face eased up and a smile of pleasure crept on her face.

"Are you the one who were following me?" her voice was tainted with a British accent.

"I'm Jasper, Miss. Sorry to give you a scare." I bowed She giggled with delight. The sound was like a thousand bells.

"What can I do you for, Jasper?" when she said my name I almost jumped. I moved closer to her with a stride a gentleman would use to charm his wife.

"I've admired you from afar. You are the most delightful woman I have ever been aware about," I side stepped behind her and wrapped my arms around her chest.

"Mr. Jasper, what in heaven's name are you doing?" she didn't sound like she wanted me to let go. She blushed making all of the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Just one kiss is all I ask." I whispered in her ear.

"Oh no, I could never." That wasn't exactly a no. I titled her head back and kissed her soft neck lightly. She gasped, her heart accelerating. I moved my lips up and down her skin until I found the pressure point. I sunk my teeth through, clutching her head. She didn't scream, not once and when her blood turned sour and her heart ceased I tossed her body aside like trash. I sat down, my back against the wall, revolted at the monster I was. I hade left Maria in hope to become a better vampire, but all I was doing was taking lives. That wasn't what I had in mind as better. I looked at the dead carcass of the woman I thought was beautiful. I wanted to shout out to the sky. I wanted to beg the unknown forces of the above to take my own life in hope that maybe the others I took would come back. It didn't work out that way. I got up on my feet and dragged the body to a near by ware house. People would make up a story of how she died in there. No one would expect a blood sucking monster.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!

The café was warm. I had no reason to be in a café but something drew me into it. I sat alone at the bar with nothing at my side. It was pouring rain in the middle of the day. My eyes were black and I was thirsty. A little small pixie vampire came up to me as I walked in and told me to wait for her here. I should have been on edge but I wasn't I was strangely clam, waiting for a vampire I hardly knew. She walked up to me with a smile on her face saying I kept her waiting. I didn't know what to make of that. She instructed me to sit down and wait for _her_. Oddly, I did. I tapped my fingers on the counter becoming impatient. The man on the other side stared at me until I noticed him.

"You going to sit there or are you going to buy something?"

I looked at him calmly. "Just waiting for someone."

"Look pal, you can't sit here unless you order something."

I looked at the menu briefly and said, "I guess I'll have coffee."

He grunted and went into the kitchen. I hated coffee even when I was human. I wished that the pixie would come back soon or I'll have to give up the only money I had. The man came back with a cup and a coffee jug. He poured me some and slid it next to me. I glanced at it then back at the door the girl went out of.

"Hey, I went and got you that. The least you could do is drink it."

I glared at the man hatefully and wished I could sink my teeth into him. He back away his hands held up.

"Alright don't drink it. But you still have to pay."

"No he won't. He'll just run out of here with the few cents he has." A voice like a thousand chirping birds said behind me. I didn't need to look around to know who it was.

I growled.

"Where have you been?" I hissed through clench teeth. The thirst was becoming overwhelming and if I didn't eat soon then I might kill the guy behind the counter.

"Don't be rude, I hade to meet some one. Now we can go."

"We? There is no _we_. I just waited here because I wanted to know how you knew me"

She sighed. "You will follow me. But I guess your attitude would be accepted, you're hungry." She didn't ask. She knew. I hissed and rubbed my temples.

"Come with me if you want to eat. There is another way then human blood. That's what you're looking for." Again she already knew. I didn't let it bother me though. In a way it was nice to have some one know about me. She held out her hand and I took it.

"I'm Alice by the way."

"Jasper." I bowed.

"I know." She flashed me a perfect smile. I grinned in return.

"Ever been to Washington?" She asked as we flew out the door. I have never been more thankful to leave a people infested are and to be with some again. The sun borke through the clouds and we ran into the shade, but I wished I could be in the sunlight again. More then anything...So I thought

**_I will continue My other story, "Never Ending Trouble". This one was for fun_**


	2. Chapter 2

The streets were bare. I didn't know where Alice was taking me. She said we were going to hunt but no humans would be walking at this hour. Twilight was the time for vampires, not mortals. She was still holding my hand, dragging me further away from the city. A random stranger walked passed us and I was about to go for him but she held me back.

"You aren't going to kill any more humans. I told you there's another way."

She started her pace again. By this point I was getting annoyed with her. She told me about her visions and how they change when the path the person takes changes. She said I was on the same path as her now and if she makes a change then my future alters as well. I didn't like that. I was used to making my own decisions and creating my own future. Now that I'm with this pixie my life suddenly changes? She did say it was for the better. So I let her pull me away from Philadelphia and towards the unclaimed lands. My thirst was burning to the point of numbness, but she didn't stop until we came to the outskirts of the state, away from any people. She climbed high up a mountain and all I could do was follow. There was no conversation, she just kept her mind to herself and I did the same. By the time it was dawn I yanked her to a stop under the branches of a thousand trees so the light would stay off of us. I grabbed her shoulders roughly and looked her on the eye

"I am ding of thirst. I'm about to turn around and go for that small town 89 miles back and hunt every life there is unless you stop for a second and tell me how is there another way."

She didn't flinch under my stare. In fact she held her head higher, her eyes just as black as mind but filled with pride.

"Don't you smell it?" she took a huge inhale then exhaled dramatically.

I sniffed but could only smell her scent, mine, and the breeze. "Smell what?"

"You have to smell beyond what's in front of you. The wind is carrying the scent of our next meal."

I sniffed again this time holding it in my nose. And like she said I did smell something different. It wasn't a good scent like the humans, but it was full of blood and had a heart beat. If it had a pulse then I would eat it by now.

"It's bear. Not as fast as us, easy to catch. This place is full of them. Now do you see why I made you come this far?"

I grunted, letting her go. She danced her way in front of me and held out her hand. I didn't pause before I took it. I got use to her holding my hand. It almost felt warm. We ran towards the bear.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!

I heard it before I saw it. A loud growl sound that wasn't all that pleasant. Alice skidded to a stop, making me almost colloid into her. She pointed to fresh water stream 100 meters from where we stood. I could smell it better then before; the scent was a mix of wet fur and pine. Not that great. I bent down in the grass so I was engulfed in the ferns. I crept closer to the waters edge, like a snake slithering to its prey. Alice was right next to me the whole time. The beast was ugly. His snout was large and extended further from his face. He had black beady eyes and short round ears. Hair was covering its entire body and under the thick fur was a racing heart. I wrinkled my nose.

"Once you get past the fur, it's not that bad." She looked at me with a smile.

"Great, I'll spend hours getting hair off of my tongue." I smirked.

"Stop being picky. It's the high way or no way."

I ended up choosing the high way. We stalked the monster into a tree. He snapped at us and swatted but he was powerless against indestructible creatures. I leaped on him, brining him down with one bite to the neck. The blood was tangy and slushy but it quenched my thirst better then I thought. I forgot to think of Alice, though I had no need. It looked like the bear had a cub so she ate that one. We both were still thirsty. It happened that the place didn't have that many bears. So we started towards the opposite direction of which she was leading too. The pace was normal; there was no need to rush. Alice talked for the most part. She told me about how she just woke up and found out she was a vampire. She had no memory of her past life or never met her creator.

"It was like being born for the first time. Not knowing anything or any one. I was just there and alive…sorta."

I felt her emotions. She was sad for her lost of memory but the majority of it was excited, thrilled even. I started to become ecstatic too but stopped when I remembered I didn't know why I should be happy. I regained my calmness and continued to listen to her stories. She was a monster for 50 years by tomorrow and told me to wish her a happy birthday. Even though she was joking I tired to remember to say it. I was lost in her tales that when she stopped talking I was still caught up in the story she was saying about coming close to ware wolf.

"Hey, you there?"

I shook my head clearing it. "Yes?"

"I'm doing most of the talking. Why don't you tell me about you?"

I cleared my throat for effect. "Well I was turned when I was about 18 years old. I was in the military and chief of the troops. I had a way to make people thrilled about the fight. When I was back at my home city, a couple of girl Vampires cornered me in an alley. One was named Maria…" I told her how I became Maria's right hand man of an army of new borns. I explained in great detail how we fought other armies for land and food. She didn't retaliate in fear or disgust. She looked at me interested on what I was saying. When I finished her gaze was directed straight ahead. I cursed myself at detaching the only friend I had and went back into silence, but she did something unexpected. She leaned over and kissed my cheek. It was short and tender, when her lips left my skin it felt warm. I glanced at her shocked.

"You're a great man. You left the only life you knew in pursuit of a better one. I honor you for that. It takes real bravery and courage to do what you did." Her lips trembled and from her emotions I could tell that she was crying in a vampire way. I didn't know how to respond to that so did what I thought was right for that moment. I slipped my hand into hers and kissed it softly.

"Thank you." Was all I said and it was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was bright pink with purple towards the bottom. The setting sun casted low long shadows that seemed to stretch as far as the mountains. It was eerie, even for a vampire. Alice held onto my hand. We walked carelessly through the abandon streets of Seattle. Shops and stands were closed for the day and no one lingered on the streets. This put her into a bad mood. Alice was hoping to find at least one store open to shop for clothing. She explained that mine were out dated and filthy so there for need new ones. I felt insulted by her comment but then reassured myself that, that was just how Alice is. We were together for about one week and yet her insults and rude suggestions never seemed to make me angry with her. I was feeding more and more on wild animals but one time I did slip and have a delicious woman. So round and plump, my mouth started to water at the sight of her and my throat burned. Alice wasn't with me; she was in a store purchasing fine out fits for her self. I followed the woman like I followed Jane Aferstane, the last human I had. So carefully did I step until I wanted her to know I was in pursuit. She blushed like any other woman and liked it when I strutted up to her. And just like Jane, was easy to kill not making a sound. Alice found me in the dark ally, the head of my victim on my lap. I thought she would be appalled by me and leave, but she didn't mind. She walked over to me and wiped a drop of blood from my chin.

"I saw you do this. I'm not going to try to stop you if you already made up your mind. I'll let you get this all out. You'll be fine, I promise." Then she leaned over and pecked me on the check. The fine memory still danced in my mind. I wondered that if I hunted down another human then will she kiss me again. I found myself looking on the roads for any victims and found myself hoping that if I did slip again then she would kiss, not on my cheek, but my lips…_No!_ I stopped myself from thinking about that, but a moment too late. I have already started to think that and now it wouldn't leave my mind. her tender lips on my cheek, so soft and smooth and light. Her infectious smile, teeth so white and straight. Everything about her drove me crazy. The scent of lilac and ginger that came off her as she walked had a spell on me. Temptation was gnawing at me and I find myself, even now, wanting to kiss her passionately. I thought I would never feel this way since Maria, that my love for her would still burn inside of me like a fire that was refusing to dwindle. The love is still there, I can feel its echo's stab me every time I think of her name, but it has dwindled by a much bigger fire.

Alice nudged me brining me back to the present. She pointed a dignity finger towards a wooded store front with a sign swinging back and forth in the wind. It read, "Fabrics and More".

"There! The only shop open. How lucky are we?" she giggled and clapped her hands.

I groaned. "Why don't you get yourself something nice? You don't have to waste your coins on me."

She glared at me. "I can not be seen with a man that looks like he's a bum. You have far more class." She smiled not showing her teeth. Still in hand she pulled me across the street and into the store.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!

I sat on the curb out side of the clothing store. Alice couldn't stand my "grumpiness" and ordered me out. I was happy to listen. She chatted with the man who ran the shop like they were old friends. I suppose anyone who knows fashion is a friend of hers. The sun had completely gone down and now the darkness surrounded me. I welcomed it. The street looked more normal without the long eerie shadows. I imaged myself walking down this road with a top hat and a cane that clicked as I tapped on the ground. I would have probably been the wealthiest looking man here and still have not a penny to my name. It's all about show, then people will respect. The day dream faded as I gazed over to the horizon. The silhouette of the mountains loomed in the background. I longed to be in the forest once more. Being around people again is playing with my temptation. Just being in the same store as that man watered my mouth. I inhaled a big breathe of air. The night cooled me down quite a bit. I've spent a lot of time in the wilderness and greeted it like my home now. Streets and houses and lamps made me skittish. I looked back and saw Alice hold up a brown pair of trousers with elastic bands hanging from the sides. She pursed her lips, taking her time to choose. The man was behind the counter but kept looking at her, wanting in his eyes. Anger rushed over me suddenly. I felt it knock the air out of me. So harsh, so violent! I haven't felt this emotion since I was with Maria, but here it was, washing over me like a tsunami washing away crying humans. I bit my lip hard and turned away form the window. I took shaky uneven breathes to calm my nerves. Why was I mad? Why do I care so much if a man stares at Alice? I shouldn't, she is not mine and will never be. She is only showing me away to a better life. I am no attracted to her in any sense. I regained my manner sinking slowly back into calmness, thinking of the grassy hills and bountiful of tress. When I thought I had it in control I flipped all the way around, looking through the window. There was the man, staring at her with adoration and _aw_ in his black, beady, selfish eyes. He stared at her back, his chin rested in his palm, but his eyes made their way down to her bottom. I jumped up, rage covering all calmness. It felt good to have that kind of power in me once again. I marched in the front door leaving my beautiful mountains and peaceful night sky. Alice was already there to greet my holding the brown trousers to my face.

"Do you like them? I think that it would look dashing on you." She took my arm and strolled with me over to the shirts. "Now you want a cotton nice fitting torso piece. Blue would be best to complement the pants."

She disappeared through some clothes; her black silky hair was the only thing visible. I pushed my way through the forest of fabrics and found her squinting and a pin strip blue piece.

"I saw you. I saw you come in here and slaughter the nice man." She whispered without looking up.

I gritted my teeth. "I felt his emotions about you. Disgusting animal! You've killed him too if you felt what I felt!"

She put a finger to her lip but I knew that the man could not hear a word. "I know what he was going to do. I saw his future change with each new idea that formed into his mind." she looked up, her golden eyes darkened. "But I would've said no to all of his attempts. I'm with you…right?"

I cast my gaze down word. Her emotions fluttered wildly. She couldn't decide which one she really felt. My head started to hurt and tried to block them out but they kept coming at me, wilder and wilder. I mad them all cease and put a clam anxious atmosphere over us. She still waited for an answer, even though she knew what I was going to say before I say it. I quickly changed my direction and went with a new answer.

"I'm only staying with you until I completely control my thirst. When that happens then we shall depart ways. There is no attraction between us." I gulped. Lies, all lies. I wanted to stay with her for ever and it took me a week to admit it. I didn't look at her but her feelings were enough. She was hurt, probably heart broken. It pierced right through my body, a huge hole forming. Did I really have to do that? Did I really have to cause her pain? A rustle made me look up and I saw Alice hold up another shirt; black as night and thin, not cotton.

"Here. I think this one would be better for you. It fits you perfectly, black and cold…just like your heart!"


	4. Chapter 4

The cool air washed on my face. The tree branches cut and tore wholes in my new clothes. I was mentally tired. Alice hated me. Absolutely hated me. She didn't say a word to me since our last conversation, and that didn't go to well. After I told her the lie that I did not love her she stormed out of the store faster then a human can blink. She dropped 5 coins so I paid for the cloths she wanted to get me; including the midnight shirt. She ran all the way to end of the state when I caught up to her. I tired to talk her out of her mood but she wouldn't hear of it. She yelled furiously and cried hysterically, all the while I just say in the grass head between my knees. I myself wanted to cry. What have I done? Poor, poor Alice. I broke her heart. How was I supposed to know she would react like this? If I would have known then I wouldn't have said those horrible poison things. A couple of words and her spirit is crushed. God damnit! After her fit, she closed off. Not a sound escaped her mouth. She went up North, through abandon towns and run down plains. If I got to close then she would run out of sight; so I kept my distance. Five whole days did I spend my time alone. The woods became an uglier place. The trees lost their colors and the air became stiff. My appetite receded, I didn't hunt. I was miserable without her. All I had left were the memories and the faint scent she left behind. This was the first time since she found me that I wanted to die. After the fifth day I caught up with her; she didn't run like I thought she would. She was in a meadow, flowers and pure green grass surrounded her. Sunlight poured down washing her with golden rays. I couldn't believe that was the same girl. Her back was to me and her arms straight out like she was preparing to fly. Only one word formed into my mind…gorgeous. I wanted to say something, an apology for what I said. But I was afraid that if I started to speak then she would take off again. I didn't want that. More then anything I wanted to be with her. So I sat down on the wet grass and enjoyed her company as long as she would let me.

Minutes perhaps hours passed before I heard her talk. The chirping sound flooded around me until I was engulfed in it. I was so excited to hear her voice that I thought it wasn't real. I waited 'til she talked again when I convinced myself I was not dreaming this.

"I do not like you right now." She mumbled as if she was talking in her sleep.

I nodded.

"You really hurt me."

I nodded again.

"What's more is that you seem un phased."

I didn't nod. What I did phased me a lot. Instead of arguing I let her continue. This was the first time I heard her talk in a long time.

"So you say you do not love me. That's not what bothered me. The bothersome thing is the woman you do love. Tell me, Jasper, is Maria the one who first loved you?"

I didn't respond right away. She nodded but before she spoke I said, "I don't think she loved me, but I did love her…and still do." It wasn't a complete lie. I still have feelings for her, but not as strong as I feel towards Alice. Her emotions darkened. Hatred and sadness clouded her; but not towards me, towards Maria….and partly me.

"Maria doesn't deserve your love and compassion. She made you do horrible things, then threw you away. Why do you still love her?"

Her words were true but painful. I couldn't stop loving her even though I knew she was going to get rid of me. Love is so painful and strange that some times I wonder if the world would be better off with out it. She continued.

"You could've left when you had the chance. She imprisoned you in her sticky web. She didn't love you, she just used you."

I started to get irritated. "I knew that. What choice did I have tough? She gave me a home and power. I was content for the most the part."

She snarled. "How could you be happy; killing people and vampires. Only sick people like that, and you're not a sick person…"

"Stop talking like you know me!" I yelled jumping up. She twirled around and leaped on me, bringing me back down.

"I do know you Jasper. I know your next move before you make it and I know what your future holds. Right now it's black and full of desperation."

She whispered harshly, her eyes burned into mine. I didn't look away yet I couldn't control myself. My lips pressed hard against hers. At first shock filled her mind then anger and joy. She kissed back for a while then pulled away. We looked at each other the same expression on our faces; complete aw and confusion. Before I took a shallow breath her hand swooped down and smacked my cheek. She got off of me and dusted her pants. She didn't like the fact I kissed her without warning. She turned abruptly and dashed back into the trees. I rubbed my cheek, the hit wasn't hard, I barely felt a thing, but knowing that she did it cut through me. The sun hid behind two black clouds and the glowing meadow turned grey. Everything seemed poisoned by the hit. The flowers looked like they were wilting and the trees seemed to be screaming for water. I, to, died in the inside. Alice hates me. Absolutely hates me. With the wind in my face I ran on the opposite direction as she. The branches tore wholes in my new clothes. I don't think life matters any more. She was long gone, and I will not try to catch her. She doesn't want me to so I won't. Two broken hearts, two lives changed, one resolution. Turning my back on things seemed like a cowardly choice but what other do I have? It was time to disappear.

**I know it's a bit corny but in the next two chapters it really picks up. sorry it took so long. Sorry its so short.**


	5. Chapter 5

How many days has it been? Three? Five? A week? Does it really matter? Not to me and I bet not to Alice. I couldn't tell where she was. Her emotions are hard to read, but that might be my fault. I disconcerted myself from the world beyond me. I found comfort in a small abandon factory. The windows still had glass intact and it was on the out skirts of the town; a perfect paradise to lay there in self pity for the rest of my immortal life. I hadn't eaten since I was still friends with her. I was tired, hungry and miserable. I toyed with Alice's emotions without any thought of how it might affect her. Tell her I don't love her, I get ignored; kiss her then I get slapped. There was nothing I could do right. She made it so complicated, so frustrating. I wished I never walked through that cafe in the first place. I wish I never laid eyes on that confusing, pixie, beautiful, graceful, most interesting person. I regret wishing for that. She turned the world I knew into a glowing home. It was my fault for not being with her now. If only I just told her how I felt, that I love her way more then I loved Maria. She would be holing my hand right now talking freely about nothing instead of heartbroken and closed off. I sighed. The sun barely came through the windows; the whole place was dark beyond the light. I was amongst the dark. A filthy monster. A rat scurried by my feet; I had half a mind to hunt it but I didn't move. This was my punishment. I curled into a ball and waited for something to kill me off.

Feet lightly brushed the floor. Too lightly for a human and too swift. I wondered if another vampire found this place a perfect place to stay out of the sun's rays to. If it was another one, I wouldn't care. They could remove me if they thought I was in the way. The steps came closer but I was barely listening. I was still wrapped up in my pity. Finally the steps ended in front of me. I was waiting for someone to ask me to move. But no one did. I didn't look up at the mysterious person. Do what they pleased with me. I herd a rustle and realized that he/she was sitting down. If they wanted my company then they weren't going to get much. I went back to my painful mind. Another rustle and the person was closer to me, breathing right on my face. I tired to expand my senses, I tired to figure out who this guy was but I could only smell the rats and my despair. It was starting to irritate me so I tuned in to their feelings. Nothing. I was worse then I thought or he/she was good at masking their emotions. I waited for it to say something, but he never did. Instead I felt tender lips pressed closely to my ear lobe. This really wasn't what I had in mind of getting me to move. I jumped up ready to ask what the guy was thinking then I saw who it was. Brown hair, short, red piercing eyes, pale.

"Maria" I gasped in astonishment.

She seemed to enjoy my shocked expression. She got up and strutted over to me. "Hello Jasper. It's been a long time." She circled me, brushing her fingers on my shoulders.

_Not long enough_, I wanted to say. "How did you find me?" I asked still amazed she was here.

"Come now Jasper. You know I'll always be attached to you in a way. It wasn't hard," she stopped circling and stood in front of me. "I just had to follow the confused miserable trail. You look startled. Are you not pleased to see me?"

_Yes._ "No. It just caught me by surprise. I thought the Volturi would have finished you." I kept thinking how beautiful she looked today, or tonight. She was wearing a blue laced top with a long black skirt. Her hair was pulled up by a ribbon and her face glowed.

She smiled widely. "We barely escaped. The numbers of deaths wouldn't have been so large if you were there." She rapped her arms around my neck.

I tried so hard to read her emotions but something prevented me from doing so. She looked at me with her red eyes, pursing her lips.

"Something's different…Oh! Your eyes. They're more of a yellow color." She squinted. "You don't look like yourself." She freed one hand and stroked my check. "But the traces of your past will never leave you." She brushed one of my scars

"Why are you here?" I narrowed my eyes and hoped she would leave soon.

She tilted her head back and laughed. "Can't a comrade stop by and say hello to another comrade. Why must there be a reason for my visit?"

"Because I know you. There's a reason for everything you do." I grabbed her wrist that was still stroking my face. She didn't look offended. Instead she intertwined her fingers through mine.

"You think so badly of me. I swear I'm only here to see you. There's no twist or catch" she moved closer 'til her mouth was inches from mine. "You can't say you're not thrilled to see me. You were always so formal between us, but I know you really were infatuated with me. And I was with you." She spoke softly, her breath on my lips.

I remember how I always wanted her to know that I wanted to be something more then a comrade. I should have been excited to hear that she felt the same way, but I wasn't. Flashes of Alice popped in my mind, reminding me to not let her go. Yet I couldn't shake off what Maria meant to me. Do I still have to same feelings for Maria or not?

She thought my pause was an invitation to make another surprising move. She brought her lips to mine kissing slowly at first but then more passionate. I kissed back just to see how I felt. There was nothing there. I didn't lose my breath, I didn't see fire works. The kiss was meaningless. I could have been kissing a tree. My lips stopped moving and after a moment hers did to.

She eyed me doubtfully. "What is it? I thought you wanted this."

I shook my head, feelings of joy and thrill pouring out of me. "No, I don't want this. I thought I did but I really want it from someone else. You just made it vary clear. I don't love you anymore. I'm in love with another woman. Thank you for making me see that."

With a bow I un-hooked her arms from my neck and hand and took off to the entrance. I heard Maria threatening she would end my life but I laughed at how ironic that was. Just a few minutes ago I would've welcomed that with open arms, but right now I wanted to stay alive with the one person who mattered most. I slammed through the doors and ran to my one true love to tell her how I really felt.

**Srry for any missed spelt words or other errors**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This might seem corny but i didnt know what else to do. **_

**_-Alices Point-o-veiw_**

_**Alice**_

"I don't like it. It's to…..plain. I need something with lace and ribbon and flowers."

I handed the dress back to the manager. He looked at me like I was a mad woman; but the thing is, I'm not. I just know fashion. I don't want to arrive at my new family's house dressed really simple. I needed something that would stand out; I need to wear my best out fit. The man looked down the boring pink slim dress. He was about in his70s; receding grey hair, pale green eyes, wrinkles that never seem to end. I felt bad for him. His fashion sense is stuck way back in the days he thought youth would look nifty wearing something boring. People would soon start to realize this and stop coming into his shop. I didn't want that for him. He was way too nice and wise. He didn't have any plans to get me to marry him; he only wanted me to buy something. He sighed and was about to take the dress back to the rack but I stopped him. I tenderly took it from his hands and put it up to my neck, looking in the mirror. It didn't look all that bad; I could add my own design to it if I wanted. The old man did need a sell….

"Alright, I'll take it. It doesn't look that bad any way. I guess I was just complaining." I smiled handing him the dress to take it over to the cash register. He walked slowly, passing all of the other mirrors and racks full of old fashions. Besides me, there was only three other people in the store; a young woman looking at the ball gowns, a teenager trying to fit into a black laced skirt, and a man with the young woman. I guess people started to find out about his lack of fashion knowledge. Well then I'll be his first loyal customer. I stopped at the counter and waited for him to calculate the final price. He wrote down every small detail with vary small writing. I swatted my hair out of my face and decided to start up small talk.

"So, uh…Mr…."

"Boras." He didn't look up. His voice was worn out and raspy.

"So Mr. Boras, how long have you owned this shop?" I looked around, tough I already knew what it looked like.

He scribbled another number. "Since my father died, 40 years ago."  
That seems about right. These clothes look about forty years old. "If you don't mind me asking, how did your father die?"

He paused from writing though didn't look up. But after a second he continued. "Heart attach. He was only 59."

I looked down uncomfortable "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I looked around again. What to say next? 'Weathers nice' or how about, 'Did you read the paper'? That's too subtle. He would know I was avoiding the subject. Mercifully he broke the silence

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"What…boyfriend? Why do you think I have one?"

He ripped the recite and placed in the box with my dress. "A young beautiful catch like you rarely is alone. Don't you have a man in your life?"

He was totally being curious. He didn't want to know so he can take me away himself; he was just plain curious. I sighed taking out my coin purse. Ever since Jasper and I took different ways I have not been myself lately. Things became foggy and clothing became less appealing. This was the first store I came into since the heart breaking moment. I desperately tried to forget about it, to forget about him. But every time I see a plump woman then his face dances through my mind. My heart throbs with each breath I take. This man, this mysterious evil man, ripped out my heart with only a few words. I never knew I could love so much; then again I don't remember if I ever did love any one. But I sure don't want to again. Way to pain full.

Mr. Boras waited for me to talk. He seemed to really want to hear what I have to say. It won't harm me to let him in on it. Besides it might feel good to express it with someone else

"I thought I did have a boy friend; but turned out he wasn't in love with me."

My throat started to close up the way it does when I fell too much emotional pain. I gave Boras the exact amount of money and grabbed the box. He put his hand on top of mine reassuringly.

"That boy must need to see a doctor. Don't worry sweetie, there will be others. You can't rush love. It just comes to you." He smiled warmly at me.

I smiled back. "Thank you. Do you have a wife?"

He looked down and took his hand away from mine. "Sadly no. Love skipped me when my time was still going. I have no chance now."

"Don't worry, Mr. Boras. I'm sure there's some one for you." I put my coin purse back over my shoulder and put the box between my arm pit. "Thank you again. Have a nice day."

I walked towards the door but stopped when he hollered across the room.

"I didn't catch your name."

I smiled "It's Alice." People looked at me with questioning eyes. I waved good bye to Mr. Boras and walked through the glass doors.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*&!##%^&**!$#%^%&*&*!

The dress wasn't all that bad. I tired it on once I arrived in my apartment. It fits perfectly and the color didn't clash with my skin tone; I was mostly worried about that. I liked it so much I went out side and showed it off. The streets of New York were filled with people during the night. Men and woman with best outfits tend to go to fancy dinners and eat a romantic dinner together. It wasn't easy for me to watch happy couples hand in hand blissfully enjoying a moment together. It sent throbs to my heart. I wondered down Wall Street waiting for something interesting to come my way. I was about to cross the street, half aware of all the stares I was getting, when a pale figure bumped into me. I didn't notice but when I think about I did realize the skin was colder then humans. That should've sent alert singles. But I wasn't aware to any of my senses; I probably should've been though. I simply turned to say an apology but the person said it first,

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know there were other vampires that claimed this land. I'll leave."

She was fairly short with brown flowy hair tied up with a pink ribbon. She wore a simple white dress with flower designs stitched towards the bottom. She looked like an innocent school girl, but that's probably the trick to luring you in. Her eyes were the most shocking feature. Even though she had on tented glasses I could still see the redness in them. I should've just walked away then but I didn't find anything wrong with her then. She seemed normal and understanding.

I smiled. "I haven't claimed these lands. I'm just passing through. It's up for the taking, if you're interested. I don't think any other coven claimed it yet."

She parted her lips in what I thought looked like a force smile. "That's fine. I'm just passing trough here too. Actually I'm looking for some one. He's my soul mate but I think he was scared to admit it. He ran off and I think he came through here."

Her eyes darted around, anxious of all the people. New York is a confusing place; all the different sights and scents. You could easily get overwhelmed. I didn't want this girl to become confused and lose her way so I pulled her over to a forgotten street. She seemed more relaxed but still on her guard. I thought she looked lost and helpless. I pitied her.

"What does your soul mate look like?" I asked stopping her frantic eye search

"Well he's pretty tall with blondish hair. He also has quite a few battle scars all over his face and hands."

My face dropped. That's when it hit me. This was no ordinary vampire I walked into; this was Jaspers ex- leader. The woman who he claimed he loved; Maria. But wait, I couldn't jump to some ridiculous decision; maybe this isn't the same girl. Maybe she was looking for a different guy. A lot of people have that description; right?

"Um….what is his name exactly?" I hoped with all my heart that she didn't say Jasper.

"Jasper. Oh I'm sorry; I forgot to give you my name. I'm Maria."

A growl formed in the back of my throat that I wasn't expecting. Suddenly I wanted to make her disappear; I wanted her fall into some dark black hole. I came to a realization that I wanted her gone so Jasper could love me, and only me. Hatred and anger engulfed me, making everything tainted with red. I knew how I can make Maria vanish…. With a snarl I circled her and lunged.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Woohoo! The last and final chap! I loved writing this and i hope you did too. Please don't be upset that i stopped writing this story; I'll be starting another one soon. Enjoy the last chapter!_**

**Jasper**

How could I possibly know where she was? The point of her running away was for me never to find her. Well she did a good job at hiding. My senses were duller then dull as I crossed the border in to New York, New York. Everything was brighter and overwhelming. I couldn't focus on one thing with out another jumping at me. It was going to be hell trying to detect Alice's scent in this city. I walked along the docks of new ship mates from distant lands and navy men returning from their duty. The smell of rotting fish and sea salt blew in my face. I lingered at the docks for a minute. The sight of ships and the sea was comforting. I miss being in the military, I missed having normal people with high hopes of changing the world. A rushing mother of two ran next to me, dropping a purse. I picked it up and was about to hand it over when I caught a whiff of the first delightful smell since the glowing forest. The mother had her hair up in a bun with silver eyes. She held out her hand impatiently waiting for me to return her purse. The two daughters eyed me, fear and uncertainty crossed their small round faces. One of them, the oldest, tugged their mother's dress whispering something in a different language. All of them had the most delicious smell. I had the urge to bite them right there and then. It was probably because I haven't eaten in a while but for some reason they were different. Everyone and everything became foggy and time seemed to slow. I was so fixated on them. The oldest one whined again but the mother quieted her. That snapped me awake.

I smiled and handed the purse to her. "Sorry. Here's your purse." The urge was becoming too hard to control. They had to get far way and soon, but I couldn't tell the mom that. I looked at the children with a strain smile and a warning in my eyes. I hope that would send them the message to get away. The youngest one hid behind the older one, only her blonde hair showed. I looked away back at the mom who was talking

"Thank you. Come on children, let's go." She said in a Russian accent.

The oldest one followed right away but the other lingered. She had sliver eyes like her mother but something was familiar. I could sense I knew those eyes form somewhere. She tilted her head to the side and looked at me funny. Her red cheeks were smooth and her blonde hair had a thousand curls. She looked so innocent…and delicious.

"Marie!" her mother called from 20 feet away. She motioned Marie to come. With one last look she darted to her mother's side. _Marie_, I'll try to remember that name. I stood there, watching them go, and when they disappeared I ran away from the docks. I regretted leaving but I had another purpose. With Alice's sweet smile in my mind I bolted forward with no idea as to where I was heading.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*&!##%^&**!$#%^%&*&*!

There she was, right in front of me. Well not _right_ in front but I could see her clearly. I saw her with a slim pink dress at a cross walk. She was absolutely beautiful with her black hair and her perfect golden eyes. I was at the opposite cross walk, just gawking and her perfect form. No matter how hard I tried I could not wield my body into motion. This perfect being was right there in reach yet I was too much of a coward to reach her! So lost in my mind argument I didn't detect the scent right away but I did in deed when she stopped in front of me. I took a big whiff and realized who it was.

"Hell. How did you find me?" I whispered so no human can hear.

"Like I said, Jasper, we are too attached. You can never be hard for me to find." Maria said quickly and silently. See didn't look at me or at anyone else except for Alice. I felt a bolt of menace come from her. Right away I knew she knew who the other woman I loved was. Before I could stop her she seethed the words;

"Now watch your love die, Jasper!" and slipped easily away to the other side.

I watched her bump in to Alice with fake innocence pouring from her. This was going to mean trouble. I kept my eyes on them, listening to their conversation until Alice pulled her away. _No! That's exactly what Maria wants! To get you alone where no one can see or hear and kill you Alice! _I cursed and ran smoothly across the street to where Alice took Maria. They were standing opposite form each other, Maria acting frighten and Alice pitying her.

"_What does your soul mate look like?" _Alice asked beautifully

I gulped and prayed to who's ever listening that Maria does not give me away

"_Well he's pretty tall with blondish hair. He also has quite a few battle scars all over his face and hands."_

Danm! I felt Alice get thrown back from this piece of information. I felt her recognize Maria for who she really was. And I felt anger and hatred that I've never felt before coming from her. Even when I broke her heart. Maria smiled evilly. This is how she works. She never attacks first and picks and picks at her opponent's weakness until finally they crack and strike first. She always knows her rivals weak spot, even if she only met them. She can tell by the way they walk or the way their eyes flicker if she talks to them. Also in the past she had me to determine, but with out me…well she's still deadly. Her eyes went to mine briefly and her sadistic smile widen. She already knew I was there watching but she thought it funny that I was going to watch her slaughter Alice. Alice started talking and her attention snapped back.

"_Um…..what is his name exactly?" _Alice knew it already but her heart wasn't strong enough to hear it

"_Jasper. Oh I'm sorry; I forgot to give you my name, I'm Maria" _

Blackness. I saw and felt blackness form in Alice. It was truly and utterly frightening. I could tell she wanted Maria dead (so did I) but I knew Alice way better then that. She would never try to take a life. Only when it came down to eating did she kill. She crouched down, a growl echoing in the back of her throat. What should I do? Should I try to rescue Alice, or help her fight the woman I once loved? My head pounded with stress and my body felt like rock. I was stuck in between my two different lives. One I left long ago but still think about and the other I sincerely love with all my heart. I pondered and scratched at my brain until Alice lunged. Right then I knew what I was going to do. I crouched down my self and waited 'til Maria made her move. She smiled broadly and side stepped around Alice so that her back was facing me. But Alice saw that coming. She turned in the air and faced Maria once again. Maria was caught off guard but before she could collect herself she was spinning in the air and crashing into the wall that was a good 30 feet away.

She walked away from the wall but a huge hole was formed. She dusted herself off and laughed

"Oh, that was not what I was expecting. I'm usually never wrong about people but you turned out the complete opposite of what I thought. Congratulation, you are one of the first to catch me off guard." To emphasize that she was impress she clapped

Alice was not all that thrilled with the comment. She growled again.

This time Maria made the first move; she ran up to Alice with agility of a ballerina and swung her leg about to hit her head. Alice saw that coming and backed away but that's not what Maria wanted to do. I've seen this trick many times when I was with her; she would swing her leg out in a kick but really it was so she was getting enough space between them. Her real attack was to flip in the air and slam her foot down hard on their head. And that's what she did; she flipped and brought her foot down on poor Alice's head. She was definitely not expecting that. She went to the ground hard making the road crack and shake. I shook furiously as I saw Maria casually walk to her and squatted.

"I thought you had something going for a while, but it turns out your little intuition has a flaw." She chuckled bringing Alice's arm to her mouth to bite it off. "To bad. I was in the mood for a fight."

And that's where I had enough. I leaped in the air hurtling myself towards my now enemy. She didn't have to look up to know who it was; she dropped Alice's arm and met me in the air. She threw me back at the wall where she first landed. I brought my knees up to my chest and shoved my feet through her stomach causing her to fly back. I dropped to the ground and ran towards Maria; my hands ready to claw at her. She blocked my wild punch and twisted my arm back. I felt teeth scrapping against my skin and the poison that vampires have. I was used to this feeling but it was still hard to handle. I brought my other hand and ceased her hair pulling her over my head and flying into another wall. I pounced on her before she could get up. I pinned her arms to her side and kept my body wait on her so she couldn't get away.

She laughed. "Oh Jasper. Your sooo protective. I mean I like that about you but not when you're protecting another woman." She shivered under my grip. She was scared and I didn't need to read her emotions to know that; the look in her eyes was enough.

I tried not to grin. "You don't need protecting. You never had and you never will." Thunder sounded then and a few seconds after that raid poured down on us.

With that she gabbed me legs and pushed me away, leaving chunks of my trousers missing. She bolted but not to me to Alice. I knew she was going to do that but I didn't know when. Through the rain I saw Alice standing where I was hiding scared out of her mind. A feeling I never felt came over me and before Maria could make it I jumped on her bringing her down. I tore pieces of her body and flung them away. I scratched and clawed chunks of Maria and threw them some where.

"Alice start a fire!" I yelled not paying much attention except for destroying my ex-love. Grief, rage, thrill, joy, all emotions swirled in me, making me tare away more quickly. I was blinded by the rain and fury that I didn't see half of what I was doing. All I knew was that I was killing my leader and friend. I wanted to cry out and I did let out sobs. What I've become was worse then what I was.

"Jasper, stop. Stop this madness."

I herd the light voice sound from somewhere but I did not follow the command. I kept tarring and clawing until a hand pulled me away.

"Jasper! Stop! What you're doing is worse then taking a life to support yours. What you're doing is killing for the joy of it. This has to end right now!" Alice looked deep into my eyes. Her hair was plastered on her face; her dress doing the same thing. Hair was covering her eyes so I couldn't look into them. I knew she was right. I looked at her and felt that I was out of line. But I didn't want to stop. I still wanted to make Maria gone forever so that Alice and I can live peacefully with out the constant reminder that my heart has never belonged to Alice in the first place.

Alice stepped closer and wrapped her arms around my neck bringing me into a hug. I settled my chin on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist, breathing in her sweet scent that I missed. I closed my eyes and sobbed without any tears falling.

We stood like that for a few seconds. It was still dangerous there. Maria could be back to her normal self in no time. I ripped enough off of her for us to make a hasty retreat, and with this rain our scent would be masked. Alice stroked my hair softly humming to me.

"Right now you seem like a baby." She joked.

I laughed. "You would be an amazing mother then."

She sighed. "Jasper…I missed you and I want you to follow me again"

I took another breath of her smell before answering, "I would follow you anywhere because I love you, Alice"

She was filled with joy and happiness. "I love you too Jasper." She whispered, burying her face in my shoulder.

The sound of body pieces reattaching themselves echoed in this ally. I flinched and grabbed Alice's face when she was about to look over. Maria would be up in no time. I looked at Alice, whipping her hair from her eyes, and kissed her lightly on the lips. This time she didn't pull away. She kissed back and was disappointed when _I _pulled away.

I lingered at her ear and whispered "We need to go."

She nodded and took my hand in the familiar way that I love. With one last look behind me, we took off in to the rain and the city. My heart was filled with acceleration as we left the people infested city and into the woods. She pulled me towards the frozen oceans and in the direction of Alaska. I didn't question her or even care where we were going. All I cared about was that I was with my love for the rest of my life.

The rain stopped as I thought that and we got to watch the purple and yellow sunset together, hand in hand and conjoined hearts.

(**_Alice and Jasper found the Cullens and now live peacefully. Maria did reasmble heself and is looking for revenge. The little girl who Japser thought looked familier was Bella's grandmother.)_**


End file.
